He or SHE?
by tofu.looks
Summary: Jihoon terlalu nyaman bekerja di cafe khusus pria. Walaupun harus merahasiakan identitasnya. Dia suka Soonyoung. Bagaimana jika Soonyoung mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?/REPOST/PREV WHITE SUGAR(REMAKE)/SOONHOON/KINDA-FLUFFY/GENDERSWITCH/DLDR/SORRY


"Hey! Jihoon-ah! Antarkan Creamy Cheese ini ke meja-10.."

"Baiklah!"

Jihoon dengan senyuman riangnya berjalan ke desk makanan itu lalu mengambil sebuah kue dengan sedikit cream diatasnya lalu meletakkannya ke atas nampannya.

"Jangan terlalu lebar tersenyum.. Mulutmu bisa saja terkoyak.."

Seseorang di belakangnya berbicara dengan nada sakrastik. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata-kata dari mulut pria tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Walaupun mulutku terkoyak ataupun semakin melebar, semua orang akan tetap menganggapku lebih tampan dari mu.."

Laki-laki yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya itu kini sudah berdiri mengambil sepiring spaghetti dan minuman soda dari atas meja, lalu meletakkannya di atas nampannya. Sambil melakukan hal itu, dia tertawa melirik Jihoon yang sepertinya sangat lucu baginya.

"Hmm.. Untuk meja 11 ya.."Laki-laki tinggi itu bergumam sambil membaca struk pembelian yang di tempel di gelas bersoda itu.

"...Dasar pendek.." Soonyoung malah lanjut mengejek Jihoon sambil melenggang pergi

Jihoon mendecak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. laki-laki itu tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jangan mengejekku, Soonyoung bodoh!"

"Iya.. Iya Jiji-ah.."Laki-laki yang dipanggil Soonyoung itu berucap jenaka sambil mengusak rambut Jihoon yang pendek itu sebelum berlalu ke meja-11.

Jihoon mendengus kecil sebelum tersenyum menatap nampan ringannya, dia berjalan menuju di hadapan pelanggan nya yang wanita semua, dia tersenyum hangat.

"Pesanan kalian sudah sampai, tuan putri.. Nikmatilah dengan baik.."Jihoon berucap sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khas lucunya pada gadis -gadis yang baru memasuki Sekolah Menengah Akhir itu. Mereka memekik halus melihat fanservice yang disajikan Jihoon.

Jihoon semakin tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Tsk. Dasar narsis.. Sok tampan"

Seseorang mendecak dari arah belakang. langsung saja Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aigoo.. Kalian ini..Kalian sama-sama tampan, kok!"Salah satu dari wanita tersebut menyeletuk dengan senyum yang tidak pernah memudar dari wajahnya.

"Tidak!Aku lebih tampan!"Jihoon menolak dengan suara melengking yang membuat beberapa gadis disana memekik karena gemas.

"Kyaa~ Jihoon-oppa! Neo neomu kyeopta…"

Banyak gadis-gadis di caffe itu memekik dengan wajah riang yang sangat kentara sangat gemas dengan kelakuan Jihoon yang terlalu girly untuk ukuran laki-laki. Jihoon bahkan juga harus rela kedua pipinya di cubit gemas oleh banyak gadis-gadis itu.

"Maaf gadis-gadis.. Tapi Jihoon jelek ini harus kembali bekerja.."Soonyoung bagai seorang pangeran berkuda putih, merangkul Jihoon dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan gadis-gadis pencinta wajah imut itu.

"Uaa~ Kenapa aku seperti melihat skinship yaoi!"

"Ugh~ Itu terlihat sangat imut!"

"Pasti menyenangkan jika aku pacaran dengan Soonyoung-oppa.."

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis mendengar banyak pekikan yang berasal dari gadis-gadis tadi. Dia merangkul Jihoon yang menurutnya jelek itu ke ruang bertuliskan "STAFF ONLY"

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHITE SUGAR

.

.

Lee Jihoon (GS)

Kwon Soonyoung

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Mingyu

.

.

Summary :

Jihoon hanya ingin bekerja di caffe itu walaupun harus merahasiakan jenis kelaminnya. /SOONHOON /SVT FANFICTION/GENDERSWITCH!/

.

.

.

.

Pernah mendengar "There is Heaven in the lovely caffe"?

Well, itulah yang terjadi di Seoul. Tepatnya di dekat sebuah taman yang sedikit pengunjungnya. Sebuah caffe berlokasi disana dengan ber arsitektur manly tapi lebih bewarna.

Bahkan caffe itu dipenuhi pelanggan di hari pertamanya di buka.

Karena apa?

Let's see…

"Yak! Seungcheol oppa! Ayo berfoto dengan ku, sebentar saja!"

"Mingyu oppa..Bolehkah aku tau ID Line mu? Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mu.."

"Soonyoung oppa, aku dengar kau senang melatih ototmu dan juga berolah raga..Apakah kau mau lari pagi bersama, besok?"

"Jihoon oppa, Ayo kencan sore ini!"

"Vernon oppa, Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cool juga tampan? Aku jadi takut khilaf.."

Ya..

Surga bagi para gadis.

Karena di caffe itu penuh dengan banyak pelayan yang tampan juga mempunyai charisma masing-masing.

Contohnya…

Kim Mingyu (Biasa dipanggil Mingyu) (21 tahun)

"Maafkan aku cantik, tapi aku tidak menggunakan Line.. Aku juga tidak menggunakan aplikasi sejenisnya.."

Mingyu berucap sambil menyolek dagu gadis dengan bibir tipis yang terlihat manis itu. Mingyu sangat kenal sekali dengan gadis cantik yang selalu saja ingin dekatnya ini.

Dan, kalau boleh jujur..Dia adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum tulus tanpa tuntutan pekerjaan.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Gadis ini selalu saja mengganggu pikirannya.

"Oppa selalu saja mengatakan hal itu.."Wonwoo berujar imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Okay. Sangat menggemaskan.

Mingyu harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya disaat itu juga.

"Itu karena kau selalu menanyakan hal itu.."Mingyu lalu terkekeh setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi gadis yang masih berada di bangku sekolah itu. "…Aku harus kembali bekerja.. Selamat makan, cantik.."

Ya..Mingyu dengan segudang fanservice yang bisa membuat seluruh gadis di caffe itu merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke perut.

…

Choi Seungcheol (Orang-orang memanggilnya Seungcheoley) (20 tahun)

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Hanya sekali, ne.."

Seungcheol mengeluarkan senyuman lucu dengan kedua lesung pipit di masing-masing pipi nya. Dia dan 3 gadis itu lalu berfoto bersama.

Nyatanya mereka berfoto sebanyak 12 kali.

"Uaa~ Seungcheoley oppa, kau terlihat sangat lucu disini.."

Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. Tapi itu malah semakin membuatnya terlihat yang tampan malah jatuh menjadi lucu setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah sok imut saat bekerja."

Ani..Itu bukan suara dari gadis-gadis itu. Itu adalah suara dari pemilik caffe yang mempunyai wajah cantik sekaligus imut.

Suaranya yang dipaksakan galak itu malah membuat gadis-gadis itu merasa gemas sendiri.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Jeonghan-ah.."

Seungcheol meninggalkan cubitan kecil di hidung mungil nya sebelum melesat ke balik ruangan khusus staff. Meninggkan Jeonghan yang kini masing – masing pipinya memerah juga sorakan gemas dari beberapa pelanggan.

Seungcheol sangat imut dan lucu di hadapan pelanggan. Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan hingga seluruh pelanggan merasa bahwa Seungcheol adalah adik mereka yang baru ketemu sekarang.

Tapi hanya didekat Jeonghan lah, Seungcheol terlihat lebih dewasa.

…

Chwe Vernon (20 tahun)

"Khilaf?"

Gadis di depannya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kecil tenguknya. "Maafkan aku, aku menggunakan bahasa ibu ku tadi.."

Vernon tersenyum hangat sambil memberikan menunya pada si gadis di depannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Gadis itu terbatuk sebentar. Ani..Bukan sekali saja. Setiap dia ingin mengatakan pesanannya, dia selalu terhalangi oleh batuknya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tenggorokan ku sangat sakit belakangan ini.."

Vernon hanya tersenyum lembut sambil kembali menyodorkan menu nya.

"Aku ingin Iced-Americano.. Dan juga 2 Chocolate cream cake, dengan beberapa taburan chocochips di atasnya."

Vernon menuliskan setiap pesanan pelanggannya itu di buku notesnya sebelum membacakan kembali pesanan pelanggannya itu untuk memastikan.

"Hot Chocolate dan 2 Chocolate Cream Cake dan beberapa taburan chocochips di saja?"

"Eh—tapi, aku tidak meminta Hot Chocolate tadi, aku memesan Iced Americano—"

"Kau bilang tadi kau sedang mengalami radang tenggorokan 'kan? Tidak baik meminum minuman dingin di saat seperti ini..Tidak ada penolakan."

Gadis di depannya membulatkan mulutnya sebelum tersenyum meleleh.

"Baiklah Vernon-oppa.."

Vernon memang terlihat sangat dingin dan pendiam dari sebenarnya dia sangat hangat dan itu adalah daya tariknya.

…

Kwon Soonyoung (21 tahun)

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar susah untuk bangun pagi.."

"Bagaimana dengan lari sore?"

"Aku bekerja di sore hari.."

"Ah iya..Lari malam?"

Soonyoung tertawa sebentar,

"Tidak bisa, Aku beristirahat di malam hari setelah bekerja.."

Gadis di depannya cemberut sambil menundukkan tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "Jangan sedih, cantik.."

"…Kita bisa lari bersama menuju ke pelaminan.."

Yup..Soonyoung dengan segala kemanisan juga gombalan

Siapa yang tidak terpanah, coba?

"Jangan mau termakan dengan gombalannya, tuan-tuan putri.."Jihoon berujar sedikit sinis sambil meletakkan pesanan tuan-tuan putrinya di atas meja mereka.

Lee Jihoon (20 tahun)

"Bilang saja kau iri dengan ketampanan ku.."

Jihoon mendecih sambil melirik sinis laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Jihoon memang tidak setampan Soonyoung, tapi dia bisa mengalahkan keimutan Seungcheol, kehangatan Vernon dan perhatiannya Mingyu.."

Salah satu gadis disana menyeletuk.

"…Kalau dilihat-lihat, Jihoon juga cantik.."

Jihoon langsung saja melotot kepada gadis yang baru saja mengatai nya cantik melihat pelakunya, dia semakin panik. Bagaimana bisa adiknya disini?

"Aku tampan kok, Lee Jihee.." Jihoon menambahkan sedikit penekanan pada nama si gadis itu.

Hanya saja..

"Bukankah Jihoon terlihat cantik, oppa?"Jihee malah menyenggol tangan Soonyoung yang masih menatap Jihoon dengan teliti.

Perlahan dan kaku, Soonyoung mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dan Jihoon semakin menggigit bibirnya.

"A-aku harus kembali bekerja, Kalian nikmati lah makanannya.."

Jihoon berujar sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang bertuliskan "Staff only"

"Huh.. Hampir saja.."Jihoon menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu besi itu.

"…Anak itu, benar-benar.. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa aku perempuan.."

Jihoon menggerutu dengan suara sangat besar. Dia yakin hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar. Karena tidak ada seorangpun disink.

Jihoon menatap pantulannya yang ada di depan kaca. Rambut pendek nya ini lah yang mengawalinya.

.

.

.

—Flashback—

.

.

" Ini terlalu pendek, ahjumma!" berusia 19 tahun itu merengek nyaris menangis saat melihat rambutnya yang jatuh panjang dan indah kini sudah pendek. Bahkan sangat pendek! Nyaris se-telinga!

" Aku kan sudah bilang pada ahjumma untuk memotongnya hanya sebatas bahu ku.."Jihoon kembali merengek sambil menunjuk pantulan kaca di depannya itu.

" Aku minta maaf..Tapi, bukankah kau terlihat semakin cantik? Lihatlah, matamu jadi terlihat sangat besar.."

" Semakin cantik pantatku.."Jihoon mengumpat di dalam hati.

Jihoon memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada ahjumma salon itu sebelum mengambil tasnya dan pergi angkat kaki dari salon yang sudah masukk daftar blacklistnya itu.

Jihoon keluar dari salon itu dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Hingga…

BRUKK..

" Aw! Appo!"

Itu Jihoon menabrak seorang wanita dan menyebabkan keduanya jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

" Ah.. Mianhamnida.."Jihoon berujar menyesal sebelum membantu wanita tersebut tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima pertolongan Jihoon.

" Maafkan aku—"

"— Jangan panggil aku Noona, Aku belum setua itu."

Jihoon melongo dengan tak elitnya.

"— Maafkan aku..Noona? Aku bukan seorang pria, Eonnie.."

Kini giliran wanita yang di depannya melongo,

" Kau.. Tidak mungkin.. Kau bahkan—Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Karena rambut mu pendek, aku mengira mu laki-laki.."Ucap wanita itu sesudah melihat pada dada juga pakaian Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengukknya.

" Gwaenchannayo.."

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu pandangannya tak dia alihkan sedikitpun dari menatapnya dari atas ke -akan hendak mulai merasa risih.

" Namaku Jeonghan."

"N-ne?"

"…Aku sedang merintis sebuah caffe, dan aku membutuhkan beberapa pelayan laki-laki. Aku butuh satu lagi pelayan pria.."

" Tapi aku bukan—"

"..Aku akan memberimu gaji yang berlebih juga banyak bonus.. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan karakter seperti mu, aku memohon.."

Wanita yang bernama Jeonghan tadi memasang wajah memelasnya yang terlihat sangat-sangat menggemaskan pada mata Jihoon.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Aku akan memikirkannya.."

Jeonghan bersorak gembira sebelum memberikan kartu namanya pada Jihoon.

" Aku menunggu 1 x 24 aku secepatnya!"

.

.

.

—Flashback Off—

.

.

.

Jihoon balas tersenyum pada Vernon yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak mandi?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku akan mandi setelah kalian selesai.."

Vernon mengangguk membuka baju nya dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya polos tanpa ada penutupnya. Jihoon refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke ara lain.

"Annyeong, Jiji-ya.."

Bersamaan dengan suara itu muncul, seseorang memeluk lehernya dari merasa tercekik dan juga panas saat melihat lengan seseorang yang memeluknya , juga berotot. Kalau bukan Mingyu ya.. Soonyoung..

Jihoon menoleh kebelakang dan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Mingyu.

Hanya saja, wajahnya kembali memerah saat menyadari Mingyu tak memakai atasan langsung menempel pada dada Mingyu yang bidang.

Bahkan Jihoon bisa mencium aroma khasnya Mingyu.

"Hey, jangan memeluknya begitu.. Dan jangan memanggilnya Jiji.."

Seseorang menarik Jihoon hingga terlepas dari pelukan dia merangkulnya dengan tak berperasaan.

"…Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jihoon tetap saja tidak bisa diajak tenang jika di dekat Soonyoung.

"Wah..Soonyoung-ya?Kau cemburu?"

"Benarkah?Soonyoung hyung cemburu?"

Langsung saja Mingyu dan Seungcheol melayangkan banyak godaan pada Soonyoung yang masih setia merangkul Jihoon.

Vernon tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang maknae disini?Dia atau para hyungnya?Kenapa mereka malah berlaku sangat kekanak-kanakan?

Vernon kembali tertawa lalu memakai bajunya dan keluar dari ruangan yang di penuhi dengan suara-suara ricuh yang hanya berasal dari 2 orang tak ingat umur itu.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah?Kau tidak mandi?"

Jihoon menggeleng dengan sisa rona pipi nya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja.. Aku akan mandi setelahmu.."

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja?Bukankah itu menghemat waktu?"

Jihoon melototkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sangat keras. "Tidak.. Tidak.. K-kau mandi duluan saja.."

"Tapi, Seungcheol dan Mingyu mandi bersama dan itu benar-benar menghemat waktu, bukankah kau ada urusan—"

"—A-aku tak terbiasa, Kau mandi saja duluan!"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu nya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan mulailah suara shower terdengar di telinga Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap setiap sudut ruangan beberapa foto mereka yang terpajang di setiap sisi. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan khusus mereka berganti baju. Jeonghan sendiri yang memberikan fasilitas ini.

Jihoon jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali dia ada di caffe dulu. Seungcheol yang canggung padanya, Vernon yang lebih pendiam dari yang sekarang. Mingyu yang dulu sedikit tidak menyukainya dan Soonyoung…

Huh..Memikirkan laki-laki itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa sesak dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat keras itu.

"Ah.. Saranghaeyo.."

"Nado Saranghae.."

Jihoon langsung saja menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Disana ada Vernon dengan senyuman tertawa sebelum membalas senyumannya.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Vernon.."

Vernon tertawa kecil sebelum menempatkan dirinya disaping Jihoon.

"Aku hendak berpamit, tapi kau malah sedang enak-enaknya , sepertinya kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?"

Jihoon tertawa sebelum mengangguk,

"Ya.. Begitulah.."

Vernon tersenyum naik lalu mengusak kepala Jihoon.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan.."

Vernon tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum berlalu melalui pintu yang digunakannya tadi untuk masuk.

"Hey Jiji-ya, Aku sudah selesai..Kau mau mandi?"

Suara Soonyoung membuat dirinyamenolehkannya pandangannya pada Soonyoung. Oh Shit, Kembali.. Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Soonyoung shirtless. Shirtless!

"B-Baiklah.."Jihoon berjalan melewati Soonyoung dengan wajah makin merah , tapi tangan Soonyoung malah menahannya.

"Kau sakit?Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Jihoon semakin merasakan panas pada pipinya. Dia melepaskan pegangan Soonyoung pada pergelangan tangannya dan melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jihoon merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa baju malah meninggalkannya di sofa. Bersama tas juga ponselnya.

Sekali lagi, Jihoon memukul kepalanya kesal

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali.."Jihoon mendesah kesal.

Dia kemudian menarik handuknya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung dan memakainya.

Setelah selesai memakai bra juga celana dalamnya, dia mengintip ke luar pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit bingung saat mendapati tak seorang pun berada di ruangan bernuansa abu-abu putih ini. Dengan langkah yang agak santai (karena tak ada siapapun) dia berjalan menuju tempat nya menyimpan tas.

Sambil mencari baju yang hendak dipakainya, dia bersenandung tanpa memerdulikan handuknya yang jatuh meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

BRUKK..

"Jihoon-ah, aku disuruh memberikan Schedule ini pada mu, Jeonghan-noona bilang—"

Ucapan Soonyoung sukses berhenti melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Mulutnya terdiam drastis saat melihat Jihoon, berdiri dengan tubuh polos yang hanya dilapisi dengan pakaian dalam. Pakaian dalam wanita!

Jihoon terlihat sangat panik. Dia bahkan menarik handuknya dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"K-Kau.. Y-yeo—"

"—Kumohon diamlah.. Aku tidak ingin dipecat dari sini.. Gaji nya sangat bagus dan orang-orangnya sangat baik.."

Secepat kilat, Jihoon berlari ke tempat Soonyoung berdiri. Jihoon memotong kata-kata Soonyoung sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya pada mulut Soonyoung. Jihoon merutuki tinggi nya yang hanya sampai 160 cm itu yang mengakibatkannya harus berjinjit saat hendak menutup mulut Soonyoung.

"Ku mohon.."

Soonyoung tersenyum miring sebelum membalikkan posisi mengukung Jihoon di dinding belakangnya lalu menutup pintu yang menjadi akses keluar masuk.

"Baiklah.."

Bahkan deru nafas Soonyoung dapat dirasakan oleh nya. Jihoon hanya berharap supaya degupan jantungnya tak terdengar oleh Soonyoung.

"..Ini jadi rahasia kita berdua, ne.."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil dan menatap dalam mata Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

aku minta maaf sama chap yg sblmnya. banyak kata2 yg hilang dan aku jg bingung, kenapa bisa hilang.

maafkeun aing.. ini udh aing benerin wkwkwk ini jg benerinnya dari hp. jadi maklumin ya ...

thanks.. jangan lupa ripiu.

...


End file.
